connect_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
F0und
F0und is the title of the second episode of The Disconnect. Synopsis Sevo is a professional driver and engineer who is called by a friend to pick something up for him. His friend tells him that he can't explain everything through the phone as he wants Sevo to wait until he arrives at his destination. Sevo was out of town at the time as he was dealing with a loan shark named Niles. When Niles was dealt with, Sevo decided it was time for him to drive off to his friend's place. Elsewhere, Chuck Connex has found the location of the now abandoned Helitotic Clan. While looking around, he calls his friend Dave to let him know that he has found the location. After realizing that he has to stay at the camp for the night, Chuck finds a box filled with bottles containing a mysterious red liquid, appearing to be blood. A strange sound appears from behind Chuck as the screen cuts to black. We then see another Chuck Connex running into a park. He receives a call from Spectra, who warns Chuck that he will feel the same pain as he did. Suddenly, Chuck is interrupted by a mysterious figure chasing after him. The screen cuts to black. Two days later, another Chuck Connex is talking with his friend Billy Austin, who uses a book that allows him to see through a fragment of the future. Billy explains that two initiative members are coming back, prompting them to believe that Spectra and Ai Akashi will return, but for unknown reasons. The two decide to venture off into a park, where Chuck explains that a cult has been chasing him for three days. Billy hands an alien crystal to Chuck, to which Chuck is shocked by the presence of an alien crystal. Chuck throws the crystal as far away as possible but creates a crack in their reality, causing the screen to turn white. Random flashbacks begin to take form as we then see Eve Moonstone walking through a trail of white roses. We then see Chuck and Gao sitting on a bench, similar to the bench that the other Chuck was previously sitting on. Nick shows up to hand Chuck a working Sonic Screwdriver, a device from the BBC science fiction drama Doctor Who. After Nick leaves the two, we cut to the memory of Nat, Spectra's friend, who's memories seem to be transferring into a different conscience, but at a cost, some memories of her past must be erased to store data into this new body. The screen cuts to black. Cast Chuck Moua as Chuck Connex Sevilai Vang as Sevo Logan Montgomery as Spectra Helioticity Gaozong Moua as Gao Nick Brown as Doctor Nick Natasha Castelo as Nat/NCH Taz Watzke as Billy Austin and Billow Ali Riley as Eve Moonstone Trivia * There a multiple instances of Chuck Connex wearing different articles of clothing. The first time we see Chuck Connex, he is wearing his iconic orange jacket. The second time we see him he's wearing his green bomber jacket he wore in Episode 1. The third time, he's wearing a grey hoodie, and the final time (which is just a flashback) he is wearing a black jacket. * The song playing at the beginning of the episode is called Nightcall by Kavinsky. This is also the song used for the opening credits for the 2011 film Drive. '' * The majority of the clips shown in this episode are previously used in other videos but have been crafted to fit within the story's continuity. This will be explained in the final episode. * The first appearance of Sevo, Nick, Billy Austin, and Eve Moonstone. * Prior to the events of the episode, Sevo was at the same party Chuck and Koob attended during the short sketch ''My Cousins and I Spotted a Ghost. This is mentioned by Sevo's friend on the phone. * A backwards message can be heard after Chuck discovers the blood samples. When rearranged, the message says, "Chuck has comprehended-" Category:Canon Category:The Disconnect (Web Series) Category:Web Shows/Movies Category:Connex Initiative Universe